


【伟昆】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 2018文档备份





	【伟昆】untitled

这是他强制他早些睡觉的第七个晚上，Quentin终于忍不住流露除了很明显的不理解的情绪，他托着脑袋坐在窗户前的床边，余光看着Jake擦拭着刚刚洗过澡后剩下的水珠，然后把浴巾挂到一边。  
Jake将脑袋搁在Quentin因为最近伙食不好变得有点膈人的肩窝处，轻轻啄吻他的颈窝，又不留下痕迹，好像是情人间的厮磨一样。  
“怎么了？”Quentin问这句话的时候眼睛也没有离开窗口，呼吸因为困意显得有点粗重，他口气好像不耐烦，但动作自然而然的往旁边挪了挪，然后背对着Jake找了个舒服的姿势，轻轻靠在他肩膀上。过了一会，Quentin偏了偏脑袋看他，看到Jake湿漉漉的也有点打卷的头发别到耳朵后，乖顺的贴着头皮，和原来头发蓬松的样子完全不一样。  
“你身上好热。”他用很轻的声音说。  
Jake正拿着一本书看，听到他的话笑了一下，伸手将Quentin盖在脑门的卷发捋到额头后去，用书页轻轻的拍了拍他的脑门。  
“我可不觉得。”他说。  
Quentin转了转眼珠子，没回应他。因此Jake有点不满的挑了挑眉毛，在Quentin还想补充什么之前，凑到他嘴边飞快在嘴角亲了一口。  
“待会睡觉吧，别闹了。”他用一种教育小孩的口气说，就好像Quentin刚才是个不愿意去睡觉的小朋友一样。  
Quentin顿了一下，低着头看着Jake，他觉得晚上有时候实在是无聊，但是和这里不同，隔壁还传来女孩子们玩狼人杀的尖叫声，几分钟的步行距离也能听的很清楚。Jake稍稍偏过脑袋看他的守夜人，意料之中的对方的黑眼圈要淡了很多，几天不熬夜的成果甚是明显。  
他伸手摸进对方厚厚的睡衣里，滚烫的手心贴着冰凉的皮肤一寸寸往上摸，摸到Quentin从未提及的胸口那四道伤痕，原先长得疤已经掉了，新长的皮肤显出白嫩的颜色和原先的皮肤格格不入。摸上去痒痒的，Quentin一下子抓住了他的手，但是制止不了Jake的动作。  
“放开。”他说。  
“我不。”Jake又笑了，是很不合时宜的笑，他继续往上摸去，摸到敏感的已经硬起来的两点，这个时候Quentin突然跳了起来一胳膊肘要挥过来，Jake便顺势伸手接住他，两个人一起倒进被褥里。Jake翻过身压着他，低头吻他，咬住Quentin干涩的红艳艳的唇瓣。Jake能感觉到他贴着自己大腿的睡裤拱起一小块。  
他们认识了不是很久，但是Jake已经忘记了他们是怎么认识的了。Quentin话很少，在逃亡的时候，修电机的时候，就算有时候Jake会在他身边接错电线炸的手都黑了，他也只是看他一眼。但有时候他的脾气会无缘由的暴躁，只是因为在他打开大门后Jake还不跟着他一起出去这样的事情。  
但是Jake没有在意，也的确没有故意惹他生气的兴趣。  
“这不是很精神吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Quentin伸手下去捏了一把Jake的腰，在上面很不客气的留了个指印，力气挺大的，弄得Jake吸了口气。  
“我想抽烟。”在Jake低头啃他的脖子的时候，Quentin抵在他的耳边轻轻嘟囔一句。吸烟这个习惯是在他来到四季镇以后才有的，Jake也说不上来是什么时候了，他没制止他。Jake正咬着他脖子上一直蔓延到胸口的那一道疤，稍稍抬起头看了他一眼，“不许，现在不行。”  
Jake掐住了他没多少肉的脸颊，然后吻上去，两个人的动作太急牙齿甚至磕碰到了一起，然后舌头纠缠在一起，黏腻的唾液在唇齿之间交换着，架势像是打架一样，但是Jake不急不躁的用舌尖安抚着有点不耐烦的守夜人，手指插入对方后脑勺的发丝慢慢的安抚着他。  
Quentin知道他是故意的。Jake伸手去摸他有些腹肌的腰，拉开宽松的睡裤和去揉Quentin半硬起来的东西。Jake的手带着茧，还有一些伤疤，探进内裤里去捏着顶端磨蹭，他被摸得爽了，抵着对方的耳廓轻轻喘起来，眉头揪着，左手搭在他的手腕上想制止他。  
Jake吻在他的眉心处，“……让你摸不让我摸？”  
Quentin不吭声，只是用嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊回应他，又蹭过手心，一个吻轻轻的落下来。他的呼吸落在Jake的掌纹里，Jake情不自禁的想握紧手指，把他接下来的日子都握在手心。  
他是我的。  
Jake在心里轻轻的说，他看着Quentin垂下来的长长的睫毛，还有不那么明显了的黑眼圈和眼袋，让他看上去没一开始那么憔悴了，看久了甚至还有点惊心动魄的美。  
年轻人就该有年轻人的样子，不要像他们四个一开始来到这里的人一样，整天琢磨着怎么让屠夫更痛苦，琢磨怎么逃出去。  
就像此刻，Quentin从对方的表情感觉到了Jake的情绪，他们还没有过分的熟悉，甚至认识还不是那么久。但是他知道接下来会有很长很长的时间给他们熟悉彼此。  
他伸手摸了摸对方一天没打理过的硬硬的胡茬，然后是脸上细小的没处理好的伤口，有些已经结疤了，摸上去粗糙得很。然后他压着Jake的脖子强迫他低下头，这次没用咬的了，只是很温柔的贴上他的唇。  
Jake忍不住笑了，贪婪的注视着他，吻了吻他的指尖，抓着他的手腕引导着Quentin下去摸他自己。Quentin便由着他从小腹往下到处点火，声音低低的喘息着。  
他们吻了很多次，好像是认识很多年的亲密无间的情侣。Jake撩起他的睡衣让他咬着，Quentin的食指和Jake纠缠在一起，被对方用点用力的挤进身体里去，吃痛的闷哼被Jake覆上来的唇压得破碎，两个人气喘吁吁的接吻。  
“……疼？”Jake在两人分开的间隙问他。  
Quentin稍稍抬起一点眼皮看他，睫毛几乎能扫过他的脸颊，蓝绿色的眼睛里倒映的全是Jake自己的影子，Jake已经很久没发现除了母亲之外其他人这样认真的看过他了。  
Jake吻着Quentin起皮的上嘴唇，贴着他的额头抵着他，一点点吻着他高挺的鼻梁骨。  
“不疼。”他说。  
于是Jake轻车熟路的摸到了他身子里那一点，按了一下，Quentin一个哆嗦抓紧了手心。“放心。”Jake看出自己找对了地方，低头亲他，手指用力一下下的摁在上面，肠壁受到了刺激蠕动着分泌除了液体，Quentin差点就这么被撞射了。  
Jake看着他的表情忍不住吃吃的笑，低头叼着他唇瓣和他接吻。但他此时被身体里的手指弄得浑身酥麻，快要射了，无暇顾及这种小问题，便由着他去了。  
Jake很快找到了节奏，深深浅浅按了十几下，还伸手过分的去玩他前面的东西。Quentin哪里经得住这么玩，忍不住缴了械，射了他一手。Jake便将精液往下抹，又将它们全部塞进守夜人的身体，添了一根手指，将他的屁股撑得满满的，进出的时候发出黏腻的水声。  
“赶紧……进来。”Quentin泄了一次，脊梁骨都酥了，正在难受的不应期，屁股里塞着东西顶得他又疼又爽，脚尖蜷缩起来不停的剐蹭着对方凹陷下去的腰窝，脖子稍稍往后仰着，露出来线条流畅的脖颈和突出的喉结。  
Jake便贴过去亲着耳朵臊他不知羞耻，将裤子三下五除二蹬下去，捏着Quentin细瘦的脚腕将身体折叠起来，膝盖几乎要抵着肩膀了，Jake伏下身子去，将硬得发疼的性器抵着Quentin柔软的臀瓣磨蹭。  
Jake进来的时候足够温柔，他好像一直都有一种被打磨的光滑的好脾气，但随时都能和任何人吵起嘴来，又显得不那么认真，就像是朋友间的拌嘴一样。但Quentin也觉得十分的难受，他的眼角几乎是瞬间泛上一层情欲的红色，小腿因为被强行拉开韧带绷紧了。  
Jake的眼睛也红了，他低头很认真的看了Quentin一会儿，又想逗他几句，这个年轻人总是在他们拌嘴之后跑过来跟他道歉，接下来又和他拌嘴，过段时间等Jake快忘记的时候，再来道歉。  
他认真的看着他的表情，突然改了主意，打消了和他拌嘴的念头，俯身下去吻他颤动的眼皮。  
两个人静静地喘了一会，Jake很有耐心的像只狗狗一样湿润的亲他。这是Quentin想到的形容词，接着Jake捏着他的手指和指腹，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖亲昵的对他说，“你下次发脾气，不用和我道歉。”  
“……”  
Quentin有点不解，眨了眨被泪水模糊的眼睛，算是回应。  
等差不多适应了才开始动。Quentin被抵在床铺里，和落在脸上的吻不同，对方像个打桩机一样弄得又狠又深，他的欲望被操得一跳一跳的在对方小腹上渗出不少腺液，粘得到处都是，罪魁祸首还埋在Quentin肩窝里，哑着嗓子叫他的名字。  
Quentin抚摸着他的后颈，他叫一声便应一声，感觉自己像是被抓在对方怀里一样，被开膛破肚的一只猎物，被褥，夜灯的灯光，隐隐约约的笑声，都很模糊，只有压着自己抵死纠缠的Jake是真实的。  
Jake轻轻的吐息着，他被Quentin夹得爽得不行，此刻胡乱的在他耳边喘着气说着话。Quentin被他这句话弄得猝不及防，便抓着他的肩让他离自己远点。Jake不顾快要窒息，掐着腰把他整个摁在怀里操，满房间都是黏腻的水声。  
Quentin嗤笑一声，伸手要给他一拳，下一秒又被弄的浑身发软使不上力。Jake抵着他掐着喉咙的压力俯身下去咬着耳垂，尖锐的犬齿将那层薄薄的皮破了，舔掉渗出来的血。最后Quentin长长的呻吟了一声，率先松开手，Jake像是得逞一样扣住他的手指，低下头来亲着他的颈窝，像是笑他心软，然后张口咬住Quentin的喉结。  
他低低的呜咽一声。Jake轻轻叼住他的咽喉咬着，身下加快了速度，不带技巧性，只是猛撞他身子里的那一点。Quentin被弄得几乎散了架，不知道什么时候又被操射了一次，他感觉疲倦感几乎是下一秒便迅速攀上四肢百骸，只感觉到Jake满怀戾气的恶狠狠操进了深处，射了他一肚子，之后眼前一黑，便什么都不记得了。


End file.
